one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Kizaru
Informazioni Generali Suggerimenti per battere Treasure Map - Kizaru Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Ben Beckman Light-Stopping Gun Barrel *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel 1.5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo Light-Shaking Sound *Scratchmen Apoo Light-Shaking Sound 1.35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -5: *Monet Snow Woman Who Challenges a Wild Beast *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Sakazuki Fateful Struggle to the Death *Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death *“Empress” Boa Hancock Beautiful Snake Princess *“Whitebeard” Edward Newgate Memories from Before the Great Era of Piracy *Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis 1.2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -3: *Black Cage Hina Prison that Prevents Rescue *Sengoku One Who Leads the Way to Victory *Brannew Arguing Against Absolute Justice *Buggy the Genius Jester *Borsalino Navy HQ Powerhouse *Garp the Fist Suffering Hero *Shirahoshi You’re My Valentine *Koala You’re My Valentine *Pica, Top Donquixote Family Officer *Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 *Marco the Phoenix Protector of His Will *Carrot You’re My Valentine *Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Vinsmoke Yonji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *Petty Officer Coby The Decision to Fight *Nami You’re My Valentine *Sugar, Donquixote Family's Key Figure *Viola Princess of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Vinsmoke Ichiji Science Military Germa 66 *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul Mourned by Flame *Miss Valentine You're My Valentine *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Big Eater Jewelry Bonney Captive Supernova *Koala Corruption-Exposing Revolutionary *Mr. 5 Officer Agent, Baroque Works *Jesus Burgess Blackbeard Pirates *Cat Viper: King of the Night Whale Forest Guardian *Diamante: Neo Top Donquixote Family Officer *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon: Neo *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate: Neo 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Sabo: Neo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard’s “Son” *Flower Sword Vista Whitebeard’s “Son” *Vander Decken IX To My Beloved Princess *Wadatsumi the Giant Monk Crewmember of the Flying Pirates *Red-Haired Shanks Pirate with a Straw Hat *Makino Tavern Proprietor *Ben Beckman Harbor Town Pirate *Lucky Roux Harbor Town Pirate *Yasopp Harbor Town Pirate *Kizaru Admirals in a Fleeting Moment of Calm *Borsalino Admirals in a Fleeting Moment of Calm *Tashigi: Sea-Prism Club Chambres *Smoker: Autumn Rain Chambres *"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo Supernova *"Red Flag" X Drake Supernova *God Usopp *Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2 *King of the Day Dogstorm *Lucy Champion of Corrida Coliseum *Lucci: Beastman World Government Monster *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo, Ruler of the Birdcage *Nico Robin Successor to the Will of Ohara *Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land *Dark King Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age *Red-Haired Shanks Emperor Who Will Change the World’s Fate *Luffy & Ace High Seas' Pirate Statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice *Vinsmoke Reiju Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Crocodile & Daz Revived Duo *Gecko Moria Arch Enemies of an Endless Dream *Gecko Moria Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: Strongest Underlings *Monkey D. Garp Navy HQ Vice Admiral *Garp the Fist Navy HQ Vice Admiral *Boa Marigold Straw Hat Luffy's Contributor *Boa Marigold Straw Hat Luffy's Conspirator *Bartolomeo Corrida Coliseum B-Block Cannibal *Bartolomeo Rebel in the Birdcage *Jabra CP9 Dark Justice *Jabra CP9’s Strongest *Mr. Diamante Hero of Corrida Coliseum *Diamante Dressrosa King’s Family Mini Boss e Boss VS T-Bone Mosse preventive: per 99+ turni *imposta la possibilità maggiore di avere slot PSY *scudo contro ogni tipo di effetto *Sotto il 50% si arrabbia VS Purinpurin *Nessun effetto, facile da sconfiggere VS Sengoku the Buddha **imposta la possibilità maggiore di avere slot INT per 99+ turni VS Smoker&'Tashigi' *Mossa preventiva: scudo contro il ritardo per 99+ turni e diminuisce la potenza degli ATK *Sotto il 50% imposta il riduttore per i danni inflitti VS Kizaru *Stage 4: imposta scudo andi ritardo per 99+ turni, al secondo turno chiama 3 Pacifista INT *Stage 5: imposta lo scudo per aumentare la DEF per 2 turni, imposta il moltiplicatore di catena per l'equipaggio per 2 turni. Non appena finisce l'effetto dello scudo, paralizza un membro dell'equipaggio per 10 turni a ogni turno; se provi a usare uno special per cambiare gli slot, ne cancella l'effetto. *Dopo essere andato KO infligge un danno e riprende il 20% di HP e aumenta l'ATK di 2 volte. Categoria:Treasure Map